


Now He Must Fly Alone

by ImpossibleDoctor



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Vicbourne, mentions of vicbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleDoctor/pseuds/ImpossibleDoctor
Summary: Lord Melbourne asks Victoria for a kiss after her wedding to a man she doesn't love, can't love, as much as him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I haven't written for a while, and I'm buzzing from caffeine and a lack of sleep, so please be kind! This is un-checked and un-betaed so if you notice anything wrong, just let me know! I hope you enjoy it! x

Lord Melbourne looked down at her, a sad look in his eyes even as he smiled weakly. She looked back at him, trying to tell him with her eyes how she felt, how she loved him, and even though she had married Albert, she would still love him for as long as she lived. Her marriage to Albert was to keep her mother, the country and, she thought, Lord Melbourne happy, but now, looking up at him, she wasn’t so sure he approved.

As she looked at him, his smile deepened slightly as he said

“May I kiss the bride?”

She smiled up at him as he lowered his head to her height, closing her eyes in bliss as he pressed his lips against her cheek, lingering for longer than he should. Her nose brushed lightly against his cheek in return, his skin warm against hers as she sighed quietly.

She opened her eyes as he pulled away, both of them slightly breathless. She looked into his eyes, which were still close to hers. He hadn’t pulled back completely, but had stayed on her level, his eyes averted as a light blush covered his cheeks. She supposed she had reacted the same, as she could feel a heat in her own cheeks and a slight tugging behind her eyes. She watched as his eyes flicked up to hers, before resting on her lips, which fell open slightly in realisation.

Suddenly Victoria lurched forwards, pressing her lips against Lord Melbourne’s. She felt him gasp into her mouth, his lips falling open as his eyes startled to look into hers. She looked back deliberately as she ran her tongue over the edges of his lips, and celebrated inwardly at the look on Lord M’s face as she moaned softly into his mouth, her eyes falling closed as she kissed him.

If this was to be the end of their interactions, she wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed by the man she loved. Albert may have been her husband, but compared to her dear Lord M, he was young and childish, rude and scathing, whereas Lord M was gentlemanly and suave, kind and funny. Lord M made her laugh, and she loved him with a strength that she knew would not weaken, despite this impending separation.

She was brought back to herself as she felt him bring his hands to her waist, his resolve seeming to break as he kissed her back. It was wrong, and they both knew it couldn’t continue, but for now, they feasted on each other like men in the desert would feast on water. Her mouth opened in return to his, her tongue flicking forward nervously to taste the inside of his mouth, hovering near the seam of his lips before moving carefully to taste him more fully, his tongue entangling with hers, massaging it softly but firmly, both of them moaning quietly in response.

Victoria brought her arms up, one hand cupping Lord M’s cheek, while the other moved softly through his curly hair. Lord M too brought a hand to Victoria’s face, brushing it lightly over her cheek as he kissed her hungrily, taking control from her as his other hand stretched out to lie on her waistline. She was so slim, he would feel sure he could snap her if he did not know how strong she really was.

As they kissed, pulling away for short gasps of breath, Lord M pulled Victoria closer to him, pressing her up against him. As she pressed her chest against his, he stepped forward, moving them away from the centre of the hallway, closer to the wall. Thank goodness the hallway was deserted, for if anyone were to find them in this position, the Prime Minister pressing his married Queen up against a wall, it would be sure to cause a scandal. But these thoughts flew from his mind as Victoria brought her hands down slowly, one hand caressing his neck while the other strayed lower to rest on his chest, her thumb rubbing tiny circles into his flesh, the feeling of which would stay with him for hours to come.

Slowly their kisses began to gentle from the clash of lips and tongues it had become. Lord M brushed his lips softly over Victoria’s several times, regretfully pulling back slightly more each time. As he pulled back for the final time, he opened his eyes to look down at her, her face upturned to his, her eyes still closed, with a small smile on her lips as she sighed contentedly.

He watched her face carefully, committing to memory the look she wore as she opened her eyes slowly, her gaze turning to him as if drugged, so dazed it was. He smiled at her softly as she ran her hands down his chest to land on the waistline of his trousers.

“I do hope you won’t stay away from Buckingham Palace now that I’m married” she said playfully, looking up at him coyly through her eyelashes as her hands moved slowly along the top of his trousers.

Lord M felt his heart sink in his chest and his stomach drop to his feet. Reluctantly, he stepped back, taking hold of her hands as they fell from around his waist.

“Alas, Ma’am, I must return to Brockett Hall. The rooks are waiting for me.” He said, his voice husky and deep as he looked down at her sadly.

“Of course, Lord M. I had forgotten that rooks mate for life” Victoria said unsteadily, her voice wavering as her eyes darted away from his face as she felt tears threatening.

“Indeed they do, Ma’am, though not always with the first partner they find.” Lord M said quietly, his gaze moving down to look at their intertwined hands. He was unconsciously rubbing circles into the palm of her hands with his thumbs. Steeling himself to move away from her again, he leant forward to place his mouth next to his Queen’s ear.

“This particular rook has only now found his life mate, his one true mate, although it seems he was too stubborn, and now he must fly alone.” He said quietly next to her ear, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He moved down quickly to kiss the bared skin of her neck behind her ear, dragging his lips down to the hollow of her throat slowly, revelling in the way she tilted her head back in bliss to allow him more access to her neck, before pulling back completely.

Victoria raised her head again, her expression changing quickly from rapture to dismay. As he looked down at her stricken expression, he bowed slightly, fighting to keep his voice steady as he said

“Goodbye Victoria”

“Goodbye, William” Victoria whispered, a tear spilling from the corner of her eye before she brought her hand up to brush it away. “I love you, more than I’ll ever love Albert”  
Then, stifling a sob behind her hand, she turned away from him, forcing herself to walk back down the corridor towards the wedding reception, and her husband.

Lord M stood at the head of the corridor, watching as the woman he loved walked away from him. He swallowed thickly. No, he would not let himself follow her. Turning away, he missed Victoria spinning round to look at him, tears blurring her vision as he rounded the corner, his footsteps taking him away from her, as a single black bird flew past the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! x


End file.
